


И снова в «Убежище». Кристиан. Интерлюдия

by CallMe



Series: Вампирская вселенная [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMe/pseuds/CallMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После того как Дженсен и Джаред оставили город в надежных руках Криса.</p>
            </blockquote>





	И снова в «Убежище». Кристиан. Интерлюдия

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Back to Sanctuary – Christian’s Interlude](https://archiveofourown.org/works/183437) by [house_of_lantis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/house_of_lantis/pseuds/house_of_lantis). 



Старейшина Сан-Франциско Кристиан Кейн вышел из лифта и повернул к главному залу «Убежища». Еще было рано, и неподалеку раздавались приглушенные голоса и треньканье настраиваемой кем-то гитары.  
Направившись прямиком к бару, Крис занял один из дальних стульев и устало усмехнулся, когда Чад немедленно подвинул к нему стакан с виски.  
– Пришел проверить ту новую группу, что Лорен наняла?  
– Не, – Крис повращал головой, разминая напряженную шею. – Просто надо было хоть на пару минут из-за стола вылезти. Как, черт побери, Дженсен с этим справлялся? Кажется, я все это уже просто ненавижу!  
Чад со смехом облокотился на стойку бара:  
– Ну точь-в-точь, как Дженсен все время ныл. Только он еще и винился, что вообще внедрил всю эту бюрократию.   
Кристиан в ответ хохотнул, отсалютовал другу полным бокалом, сделал первый обжигающий глоток…  
– Можно мне проверку микрофона?  
…И замер, чувствуя, как сбегает по позвоночнику дрожь. Все вампирские чувства мгновенно включились, Кристиан развернулся, упираясь взглядом в троих… смертных на сцене. И среди них, спиной к клубу, стоял высокий, коренастый парень с песочного цвета волосами и разговаривал со звукооператором.   
Кристиан помотал головой, стряхивая оцепенение, позволил глазам скользнуть вниз по широкой спине к шикарнейшей заднице, обтянутой потертыми джинсами.  
Господи Иисусе… Да будь он проклят, если этот парнишка не звучал точно как его Стив! Но разве такое возможно? Ведь Стив же умер. Много лет назад, в 1892-м. Прямо у него на руках в Париже. А в реинкарнацию Кристиан не верил.  
Он кашлянул, прочищая горло, и растянул губы в слабой улыбке, вежливо кивнув двум музыкантам на сцене. Но когда повернулся блондин, и Крис смог лучше разглядеть его лицо, то чуть не рухнул на месте.  
– Стивен?  
Парень в ответ немедленно расплылся в широкой улыбке и пошел к нему навстречу, протягивая для рукопожатия руку, которую Крис на автомате принял:  
– Привет! Ты же Кристиан Кейн, верно? Я Стив Карсон. Ох, друг, спасибо тебе большое за эту работу! Мы с ребятами очень признательны!  
Кристиан сузил глаза, считав запах его крови. Человек.  
– Мы знакомы?  
Мужчина в ответ выдохнул веселый смешок:  
– Ну, думаю, такое я бы запомнил.   
Коротко кивнув, Кристиан выпустил чужую руку. И сжал собственную в кулак.   
Бля-ядь. Ну этого же просто не может быть. Как?!  
– Это просто отличный клуб, – Стив огляделся вокруг.  
– Добро пожаловать в «Убежище».  
Кристиан смотрел и не мог отвести взгляд. Те же голубые глаза, та же ангельская внешность, точно тот же, черт бы его побрал, голос! Невозможно. Просто невозможно! Стивен Карсон был мертв. Кристиан сам похоронил его на кладбище Пер-Лашез лишь в паре шагов от могилы Шопена. Сам заказал для него прекрасный мавзолей.   
И Кристиан не верил во второй шанс. Только и дураком он далеко не был.  
– Надолго ты в Сан-Франциско?  
– М-м… Это удивительный город, – разулыбался Стивен. – Думаю, мы с ребятами задержимся тут на какое-то время. Узнаем город получше. Сыграем в парочке разных клубов. Прочувствуем атмосферу, так сказать.  
– Ну раз так, если захочешь тур по городу, ты только дай знать. Буду более чем рад помочь.  
Стив сунул руки в карманы штанов и поднял на него заинтересованный взгляд:  
– А ты не слишком занят для этой роли? В смысле, ты же Старейшина! И все такое. Как-то не вяжется с наличием свободного времени.  
Кристиан расплылся в широкой усмешке:  
– А это как раз самое интересное в работе Старейшины. Я имею полное право себе его дать.   
Крис видел, как Стив медленно его оглядывает. И затем улыбка на губах парня стала чуточку шире – Стив прочитал его правильно.  
– Ну тогда, Крис, считай, договорились.  
– Вот и хорошо, – выдохнул Крис, чувствуя, как при звуках своего уменьшительного имени, срывающегося с этих губ, начинают медленно вытягиваться клыки. – С нетерпением жду вашего сегодняшнего выступления.   
После чего настанет время подробно выяснить, как же так получилось, что Стивен Карсон, который казался точной копией его Стива, нашел дорогу в его клуб... И в его жизнь. Снова.

**Author's Note:**

> 25 мая 2012


End file.
